


Only human

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: “So is she your friend y/n or...” Liv asked.“Sam is much more than a friend...to both of us.” Raf said.“What?...you mean...all three of you...are together...” Liv stuttered.“Yeah, you never heard of a polyamorous relationship, Liv?” you asked, smirking.





	1. Chapter 1

**March 19, 2018**

Raf walked into the hospital, on the phone. 

“I’m here, Liv. What room number?” 

“319.” 

Raf walked past the receptionist as he already had your room number. Found out which floor he needed from the sign next to the lifts and once outside the door he knocked quietly. When Liv answered he walked past her and saw you in the bed.

“Mi amor.” He walked to you, sitting on the chair beside the bed. 

“Rafi.” You cried. 

“What happened? where’s Sam?” Raf whispered, grabbing your hand 

“Surgery. I got home and someone was in our apartment, he… Uh… raped me, while he was raping me, Sam walked in and got him off me but the guy beat her.” 

“Does the doctor know your 3 months pregnant?” 

“Yeah, he should be back any minute with an update on Sam and to check on the baby.”

You both look over at the sound of Liv coughing, only just realizing she was still in the room, looking at the two of you. 

“Have something to say, detective?” Raf said.

“Just didn’t know you two were together.” Liv said. 

You and Liv were good friends from a long time ago, she had helped you get out of a bad situation with your ex. You became an advocate for abuse and sexual assault victims. Raf was now teaching at NYU, after SVU. Now you were a victim and you didn’t know if your girlfriend was going to make it or if your baby was going to be okay. 

“Is Sam the girl they brought in with you?” Liv asked. 

“Yes she is” you said.

“So is she your friend y/n or...” Liv asked.

“Sam is much more than a friend...to both of us.” Raf said.

“What?...you mean...all three of you...are together...” Liv stuttered.

“Yeah, you never heard of a polyamorous relationship, Liv?” you asked, smirking.

“Yes, of course I have, I just didn’t know my two best friends were in one or that they were even in a relationship.”Liv said, smiling. 

“We’d been together for about a year and half, been married for 6 months, Sam just came into the relationship 2 months ago, she’s a 3rd grade teacher. We found out y/n was pregnant 3 months ago.” Raf said. 

There was a knock on the door and your doctor walked in. 

“Ms y/l/n, I just got word from Sam’s doctor, she will be okay and should be next door now. I’m having one of my residents bring in the portable ultrasound and heart monitor, and check everything.”

The rape kit was done in the ER along with dealing with your cuts and grazes so it was the baby that needed to be checked. After what seemed to be hours of tests the baby was given the all clear. You then immediately demanded to see Sam. Both Raf and the doctor wanted you to rest and Raf offered to check on Sam while you rested. You insisted on seeing Sam yourself so a wheelchair was brought in and the doctor said you could have ten minutes then you had to rest. Sam had saved you then called the police and ambulance before passing out, you needed to see her.

Liv opened the door, Raf rolled you in and over to Sam, then sat on the edge of her bed. Liv left to give you and Raf some privacy. 

“That doesn’t even look like her.” Raf whispered, running his hand up her leg. 

You sniffed, nodding as you wiped your eyes. 

“Did they get the guy?” Raf asked.

“Yeah, he was unconscious when Liv got to the scene, Sonny said he died later of head trauma. Sam had her golf club, and must of hit him over the head with it.” 

Raf chuckled. 

After 10 minutes passed, Raf took you back to your room, Sonny had come down and offered to stay with Sam while Raf stayed with you. Sonny was the only member of the squad to know about your relationship, finding out after a little incident at Raf’s apartment. Sonny had gone over to Raf’s apartment with some paperwork, from Liv that needed to be sign. Then while they were going over the paperwork to check and make sure it was all there, you and Sam had walked out of the bedroom in only a towel. You smiled at the memory, Raf sat beside you, as you told him about the memory then broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Raf held you as you cried yourself to sleep, when you woke a few hours, seeing Raf wrapped around you, holding your tiny bump. You smiled as you hid your face in his neck. He gently kissed your forehead, 

“Feeling any better?” Raf whispered, holding your left hand, playing your wedding band.

“A little, I’m just worried about Sam.”

“Me too, mi amor.”

You looked up at him, you could tell he wanted to kiss you, but wasn’t sure. You smiled and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips, he smiled when you leaned back, giving you a quick peck back. Both of you laid there, until the doctor came in, giving you the all clear to go home.

“What about Sam?” Raf asked. 

“She’s stable, but still unconscious. You can go sit with her, if you like.” 

Raf rolled your wheelchair into Sam’s room, both of you thanking Sonny for staying with her.

“CSU was still at your place a few hours ago, I’m guessing it’s going to be a mess.”

“Thanks for the heads up Sonny.” You whispered.

Sonny nodded, giving you a quick hug. Then you and Raf were on your way home, Raf had called Liv. She was still at the apartment, she, Fin and Amanda were making sure the apartment wasn’t left in a mess while CSU did their job. When the two of you got to the apartment, your hands shook as you tried to put in the new key Sonny had given you and Raf before leaving the hospital. Raf leaned over steadying your hands and helped you unlock the door. As the door opened, you carefully stepped in, looking around everything was neat and tidy. Raf watched as you looked around, then sat on the couch, he carefully came over crouching in front of you. He put his hands on your thighs and gently brushed his hands up and down them trying to calm you.

“I’ll be right back.” He whispered, kissing your cheek. 

You nodded as he walked toward your room, after a few minutes he came back with your favorite blanket. He wrapped you up in it, carrying you to the bedroom. As you looked around, you saw the bed sheets flipped back on your Alaskan bed and candles lit. Raf carried you over, laying you down and getting in beside you, holding you to his chest. 

“Try to get some rest, mi amor.” Raf whispered, kissing your head. 

“I will, if you will.” 

“How about we both try?” 

You nodded, burying your head into his neck, both of you were asleep in minutes.

**The next Morning**

Raf woke the next morning and he laid in bed watching you for a while. Eventually he got up, fixed a quick breakfast. Coming back into the bedroom, you met him with a smile.

“Morning.” You smiled.

“Morning mi amor.” 

Raf sat beside you, while you both ate quietly. After getting dressed, you both went back to the hospital where you met Sam’s doctor in the hallway. 

“How is she?” Raf asked.

“Better, she’s awake, you two can go in.”

You both thanked the doctor, going in Sam turned her head.

“Y/n, Rafa.” 

You both walked over sitting on either side of her, the three of you cuddled. 

7 Weeks Later April 23,2019

You rushed to the bathroom, your morning sickness was in full swing, you raced in only to be met with the sight of Sam leaning over the toilet. She moved to against the wall, while you emptied the contents of your stomach.

“We have a problem.”

You looked over to your girlfriend.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Sam said, looking sad.

“Okay, why would that be a problem?”

“It’s not, but it’s probably not Rafa’s, I’m 6 weeks late. After I hit the guy knocking him out, I was trying to check on you because you had black out for a bit. He got up, and….. he raped me, I manage to get my club while he was and hit him.”

You hugged her, then you both rinsed your mouths,

“Have you told Raf your…”

“No, I haven’t even took a test, I have a doctor’s appointment in three days to check. I’m going to tell him when he gets home, so he can reschedule whatever, if he wants to be there, I want you both there if possible.” Sam said, looking down.

You started to say something, when the door opened.

“Y/N! Sam! I’m home!”

You and Sam walked out into the living room to meet Raf.

“Hey.” Raf smiled, kissing you both. 

You and Sam smiled, returning each kiss.

“Hey Raf.” You whispered, when you hugged. 

“Hey mi amor.” 

Sam hugged him, after not saying much. 

“What’s wrong, Carino?” He asked. 

“We need to tell you something.” You said.

Raf looked at each of you, as the three of you settled on the couch. 

“You two are scaring me, what’s going on?” He whispered.

You looked at Sam, and she looked at you.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam looked at you, you could tell she was afraid so you smiled and started,

“Rafi, Sam wants to tell you something.”

Raf turned to look at Sam.

“What’s wrong, Carino?” Raf asked, putting his hands on her arms.

“I’m six weeks late.”

Raf looked at you, then at Sam. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

It took him a minute to put it together when he did, he hugged her, then you. 

“You sure?”

“Yes, I have a doctor’s appointment, it’s probably not yours.” Sam whispered.

“Okay, you want Y/n and I to go with you?”

“If you two want to.” Sam said, tearfully.

Raf hugged her, and kissed her, softly, laying his face against hers nose to nose.

“Guess we need a bigger place.” Raf whispered, leaning back, smiling at you.

He leaned back against the couch, as you and Sam leant on both sides of him. Raf smiled as he was surrounded by the fruity aroma of the shower gel you both used. That night, Sam was taking a shower when you saw Raf standing in the kitchen having what to looked like a panic attack.

“You okay.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I don’t know, two babies? I’m so happy, but you know my issues with my father.” Raf whispered.

“I know, but I’ve seen you with Noah, Jesse, and Billie, your amazing with them.” you whispered.

Raf shrugged, you smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

“Come on, Sam’s probably in bed, so take a hot shower and join us.”

Raf nodded, following you to the bedroom, he helped you get in bed, covering both you and Sam up, leaving a gap between the two of you. After his shower, Raf came out and got in the gap. You and Sam moved closer to him, on each side, all three of you falling asleep in minutes.

**The next Day**

Today was Sam’s doctor’s appointment, you, Raf, and Sam were waiting for the doctor, you also had an appointment after Sam’s. You were going to see if you could find out, if your were having a boy or girl. You were 4 ½ months along. They did Sam’s ultrasound first,

“Okay you are about 6 weeks along there isn’t much you can see, but the heartbeat is strong which is good, the baby is okay, the ears, eyes, liver are forming.” the doctor said.

You were sitting beside Raf, you looked at him, who smiled sadly when he heard the heartbeat, and just stared at the screen. You moved behind Raf and hugged him. He leant back against you when Sam went to change,

“You okay?” You asked.

“Yeah, seeing him or her, I’m not going to treat him or her differently.”

“I know, you treat Noah like your own, you’re like a father to him.”

Raf had tears in his eyes, you wiped his cheek, as his tears started to fall. You wiped away more of his tears, and kissed him. Sam came back in as you went to change, Sam sat beside Raf. Raf hugged her, as she broke down.

“Shh, everything will be okay.”

“All I keep thinking about is him on top of me, raping me.” she sobbed.

Raf kissed her head, rubbing her back. You walked in, seeing this, Raf smiled sadly. You sat beside them, hugging both of them. You got up, laying in the chair, the doctor came back in,

“Okay you are around 4 ½ months along. Do you want to know?” the doctor asked.

You looked at Raf and Sam,

“Yes.” They both said at the same time.

After a few minutes, of rolling the probe around your belly, the doctor said, 

“It’s a boy!”

Raf smiled at you and Sam. After finishing, the three of you left, stopping on the way home at a coffee place, Raf saw a newspaper stand, grabbing one.

“What are you doing Raf?” you asked.

“Seeing if there is any apartment listings with 3 adults, fixing to be three adults and two babies, we need more space.”

Sam looked timidly.

“Are you two sure want this?”

You and Raf looked at each other, then you put your hand over Sam’s where it rested on the table. Raf then covered both of yours with his.

“We’re sure, carino.”

Sam looked at you.

“We’re sure.” You smiled, giving her a quick peck on her lips.

That night you and Sam were watching TV in the bedroom, when Raf came in sitting beside Sam.

“4 bed, 3 bath, a decent amount, great neighborhood, not to far from Sam’s school, NYU, it’s a bit from SVU though.” Raf said.

You got a look on your face.

“About SVU, I’m thinking about leaving, someone from the school called, wanting me to be a counselor.”

“You sure? I thought you loved SVU?” Raf asked.

“I do, but without you there, it isn’t the same. Stone does not like my opinion, I’ve not been really involved with a case since you left.”

Raf smiled sadly, he missed it, more than he cared to admit. You leant your head against his. Sam wasn’t around last February, but mostly knew what happened and the reason Raf left.

“You sure about this?” Raf whispered.

“Yeah, besides, it would be safer than SVU.”

“So do you two like this one?” Raf asked.

“I think we should look at it in person.” Sam said.

“I think so to.” you whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of you went to look at apartments, you had a friend who was a realtor, he took you, Raf, and Sam to look at some places but not really finding anything by lunch you and Sam were tired. Raf made lunch, while the two of you laid in bed. When Raf came in with lunch, he sat behind Sam who was quiet, and wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s wrong, Carino?” he asked. 

“Nothing Rafa, just tired.” Sam whispered.

After the three of you ate, Raf laid down with Sam on one side, you on the other, soon after the three of you fell asleep. The next morning Raf woke to his phone ringing, he looked at it and winced sightly, seeing that it was his mother. He hadn’t brought up that he was in a poly relationship. She had seen the three of you the day before while you were looking for houses, and hadn’t been too thrilled that her only son was ‘living his life in sin’ and she was disappointed in him. He hadn’t even bothered with telling her she was going to be a grandmother. 

“Hello, mami.”

“I’m sorry for the things I said yesterday in front of your…..”

“Wife and girlfriend.”

“Right, I’m sorry, forgive me.”

“As long as you don’t say anything else negative.”

“Promise.”

“I want to tell you a few things... y/n and Sam are both pregnant.”

“Congrats! Can I tell people I’m going to be a grandmother.”

“Yes, you can. But… Sam was raped... they both were, Sam came in on the rapist and attempted to save y/n.”

“Oh Rafi.” his mother said horrified.

“They are both fine now, y/n is having a boy, it’s too early to tell what Sam will have.”

“How far along?”

“Y/n 4 ½ months, Sam 6 weeks.” 

“You three will have your hands full.”

“Yeah, we’ve been looking for a bigger place, but we haven’t found anything.” Raf whispered, smiling at you and Sam waking up. 

“I’m happy for you, I just felt it needed to be said.” 

“Thanks mami.” 

Raf got off the phone,

“What did your mom say?” you asked.

“She’s excited to be a grandmother x2.” He smiled.

**The next morning**

You both got up, letting Sam sleep some more. Raf sat on the couch, searching for more homes, while you fixed breakfast for the three of you. You got a notification on your phone, looking at it, it was your Pregnancy + app you smiled, as Raf came up behind you,

“What are you looking at?”

“This app, I got it tells you how the baby is developing each day.”

“Will you download two of them on mine? So I can have yours on one app and Sam’s on the other?”

“Yes, I will.” You took his phone finding two of the ones your friend recommend. 

“It’s Sunday what do you and Sam want to do?” Raf asked. 

“We can go for a walk? It’s nice.” You said. 

“I’ll go see if she is up to it.”

“Okay, breakfast will be a while.” 

Raf hummed and kissed you. He headed down the hallway, walked into the bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled as he ran his hand down her back. 

“Carino?”

“Hmm.” Sam rolled over, smiling at him. 

“Want to go for a walk to the park, maybe some shopping?”

“House or babies?” 

“Both, if you and y/n want to.” 

Sam nodded, getting up.

“I’m going to shower, hopefully that will make me feel better.” 

“I’ll draw you a bath.” Raf said, getting up, heading to the bathroom.

“Thank you, Rafa.”

“De nada, Carino.”

Raf went into the bathroom, fixing a bubble bath, complete with her favorite bath salts. Sam came into the bathroom, as he checked the temperature. He held her hand as she climb in, laying her head on the towel he laid out for her.

“Temperature okay?”

“Hmm, yes, thanks papa.”

Raf kissed her, walking out into the kitchen.

“How is she?” You asked.

“Okay, she taking a bath.”

“Breakfast will be done in 30.” 

**30 minutes Later**

Sam walked out into the kitchen, as Raf was setting the table. You smiled, the three of you sat down, you showed Sam the baby app that you downloaded on her phone.

“Rafa, you want it to?”

“Y/n already downloaded two apps one for you, and one for her.” 

The rest of breakfast and getting ready was mostly quietly except when Raf said, 

“I found a house.”

“Rafi.” You and Sam moaned.

“I think you two will love it, it’s everything we want, I had Nathan look into it, he said it was everything we wanted and more.” Raf said. 

“Let’s go, I’ll call him.” You said.

An hour later the four of you were looking at it.

“What you think?” Nathan asked.

“I love it, what about you two?” Sam said. 

“I do to, mi amor.”

“I think we’re home.” You smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A few days Later**

You, Raf, and Sam were on your way to meet Raf’s mother, you had met her via the phone, but never in person, Sam had never met or even spoken to her. Raf said she didn’t really approve of you three being in a committed relationship, but he, you, and Sam all wanted her involved in her grandchildren's lives. Raf held the door of the coffee shop open, Raf pointed her out. 

“Mami.” Raf smiled, as he hugged.

“Mijo.” Lucia smiled back. 

Raf stepped back and introduced you both.

“Mami, this is y/n, and Sam.” Raf said, touching your and Sam’s shoulder as he said your names.

“Nice to meet you both.” Lucia hugged Sam then you. 

“You too.” you and Sam said. 

The four of you sat down, ordering drinks.

“Have you pick out any names for my grandchildren?”

“Not yet, just his and her last name will be Barba.” you said. 

“What do you do Sam?” Lucia asked.

“I’m a 3rd grade teacher, in Brooklyn.” Sam said.

“I’m a principal at a Charter school in Brooklyn. So I know how hard you must work. You don’t let Rafi stop you from getting enough rest, especially now. 

“I used to work at SVU, but when the next school year starts I’m going to be a counselor.” You said.

“In that case you’re both going to need as much rest as you can manage. Anyway, come on, tell me all about what you’ve decided on so far. Any ideas for names, nurseries, will you have a nanny or just a babysitter and everything else. I’m so excited to become an abuelita.”

The rest of the time was spent telling Lucia what they had settled on so far. As they answered the myriad of questions they began to realize that there was a lot they hadn’t thought of. Then after an innocent question from Sam the subject changed, much to Raf's embarrassment, to Raf as a baby. 

**Aug 2018**

You, Sam, and Raf had settled into your new home. You had quit working with SVU, school had started back for all three of you. You and Sam were sitting on the couch, you were on maternity leave as you were due in two weeks. Sam was going to start hers in early November, Raf was juggling classes, grading,getting both babies rooms ready and two sets of baby appointments. You and Sam were sitting on the couch, you both were hot, neither of were comfortable.

“Where did Rafa go?” Sam asked.

You both got up, moving to the room that would be for Sam’s baby. Not seeing him, you both moved to the room that would be for your baby. Raf was there.

“Rafi, what are you doing?” You asked.

He had paint samples, pictures of cribs, dressers and other baby things you would need.

“Just laying out each room, I’m starting baby boy Barba’s tomorrow, after the appointment.” Raf said, coming over. 

“Sounds good to me.” Sam said, looking at the room. 

“I was going to start the room for this baby when we find out the gender.” Raf said, gently pressing a hand to Sam’s stomach.

Sam put her hand over Raf’s where it laid on her stomach,

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Sam laid her head against his chin.

**The next day**

You were up first, you got up on the examination couch, the doctor came in, did an ultrasound, pointing everything out for the three of you.

“Everything, looks great, you’re right on track. The baby is growing well and reaching all the markers on time. Keep up the good work.”

Sam was next, 

“Everything looks good, would you like to know the sex

“Yes.” the three of you answered, at the same time.

It was a minute or two before the doctor pointed at the screen showing them the outline of the baby,

“Congrats, it’s a girl!”

Raf had tears in his eyes, 

“A boy and a girl?” 

“Congrats daddy.” Dr. Nelson said.

“Papi.” you said.

Sam got up, changed, and all three of you sat in the room alone for a few minutes after the doctor excused herself. Sam sat beside Raf, he wrapped his arms around her, as she started to cry.

“Shh, it’s alright, everything will. What are you thinking?” Raf asked.

“Nothing, I’m overwhelmed.” She whispered, taking a deep breath.

“Take some deep breaths, calm down a bit, and we can go get some food, then go home.” you said, sitting on the other side of her.

As the three of you walked out to the car.

You and Sam were both close to Raf, almost clinging to him.

“I’ll drive.” Sam said.

“You sure?” you asked.

“Yeah.”

You pulled Raf into the back seat with you. Then you pushed him to sit in the corner of the door and the seat. Raf quickly realized what you were up to and moved his legs so you could lay between them. Once you were comfy he spent the rest of the way home gently stroking your stomach.

Sam looked in the rear mirror as she drove home, 

“I hope I’ll be getting similar treatment when we get home.”

Raf looked over, grinned, and said, 

“Don’t worry, I know I’m irresistible but you know I like to spread the love evenly.” 

You swatted his leg saying,

“Don’t be so smug. You may have two women but we’re the ones in charge.”

“Okay, I’m just so happy we’re going to have a boy and a girl.” Raf said.

Once they were home they all ended up cuddled together on the bed laughing and arguing over names for the babies.


	6. Chapter 6

**September**

You, Raf, and Sam were laying in bed each voicing names for both babies. Your due date was a week and a half away and you were ready. You were tired of your swollen feet, a huge stomach and your hormones were everywhere crying one minute then wanting to bite of Rafael’s head the next. Sam was 6 ½ months along. Raf had completed baby boy’s room, complete with a jungle theme. With a light color green for the walls, a crib, two chairs, one large stuffed giraffe (thanks to Sonny) and changing table. Baby girl’s room was princess themed. With pink and white walls, a crib with a crown above it, two chairs, a large stuffed white horse (also thanks to Sonny), and changing table. 

The three of you were laid in bed, 

“Both nurseries are complete, I was wanting to put the names we choose above each of their cribs.” Raf said. 

Sam had her head tucked into his neck, your head was on his chest. The three of you had decided that your kids would call you and Sam both mami and Rafi papi. 

“Ben, Pablo, Gavin, Alberto Pick two Rafi.” You said. 

“Ben or Pablo.” 

“Sam, which one do you like?” 

“Pablo.” 

“What about Middle?” Raf asked.

“Pick three Sam.” You said.

“Uh. Javier, Orlando, Saul.”

“Javier.” 

“So Pablo Javier Barba?” Raf asked.

“I love it, you?”

“I love it, too.” Raf said.

“I already thought about Emma.” Sam said.

“I love that, you have a middle yet?” you asked.

“No.”

“What about Joy, I’ve always loved those two names.” Raf said. 

“Emma Joy Barba.” You and Sam said at the same time.

“I love it.” Sam said.

“Guess we picked out their names.” Raf said, pulling both of you closer to him.

The next day Raf finished the rooms with Pablo in bright green letters and Emma in white letters above each crib.

**Sept 25,2018**

You and Sam were sitting watching TV, your contractions had started and were getting closer every few minutes. Sam had looked over to see you having another and squeezed your hand. 

“How long was that one?” 

“I don’t know, 10-15 seconds?” you said.

“Okay, I’ll go get Rafa and we will go.” 

An hour later you were in a room, getting ready to go to the delivery room. Another two hours and Raf was walking back to the room with Pablo Javier Barba in his arms. Sam smiled as he sat beside her, 

“Y/n is okay, they had to do a c section, they will bring her back in a few minutes.” Raf said.

Sam laid her head against his shoulder, looking at their son.

“He looks like you, except the nose that’s y/n nose.” 

Raf hummed, turning to kiss her head about the time the nurse rolled you in. Once the nurse had got you settled in bed Raf handed you the baby, which you held carefully and looked at in pure wonder.

“He’s beautiful Y/n.” Raf said before staring at Pablo with the same expression on his face as yours.

Sam was trying to keep a straight face as it wasn’t often either of you were lost for words.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Good, tired but good.” You whispered

“Pablo really is beautiful and I’m sure his father and I can force ourselves to hold him for a while, so you can get some much needed sleep.” Sam said.

“I just want to hold him and look at him. But I’m so tired I’m scared I’ll drop him. Here you go Mami, get some practice while you can.” You said with a tired giggle as you passed Pablo to Sam.

Whilst you slept Raf and Sam took turns holding Pablo and getting acquainted with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**October**

You and Sam were both exhausted, Sam was around 33 weeks. Raf was working, coming home to help you take care of Pablo, while you helped Sam. One day you walked into the living room, hearing Sam, who was in the bathroom in a panic.

“What’s wrong?” You asked through the door.

“I’m bleeding.” she opened the door. 

You looked at the blood, 

“We are going to the hospital.” 

You called a cab, packed up Pablo, and called Raf once you were in the cab. 

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Raf asked, knowing you wouldn’t call him at work unless was an emergency.

“Taking Sam to the hospital, she’s bleeding heavily.” You said as you held her.

“I’m on the way, which hospital?” 

“Mercy.”

“Y/n my water broke.” 

Liv, Sonny, Fin, and Amanda were watching Raf. 

“We are two minutes from Mercy, Raf meet us there.” 

“I’m leaving now.” Raf said as he packed up.

“Sam in labor?” Sonny asked.

“Yeah, I got to go.” 

“Leave that, Sonny take him.” Liv said.

“On it, Lieu.”

Sonny got Raf to the hospital in no time. Rushing in, Raf saw you in the waiting room.

“Where is Sam, how is she and the baby?”

“I don’t know, they wheeled her into the OR, doing a c section, no word yet.” you whispered, tearfully.

Raf hugged you, Sonny sat beside Pablo watching him. After a while a doctor in scrubs came out.

“Y/n and Rafael Barba?”

“ Us.” Raf said, both of you standing.

“Sam is okay, baby is okay. Sam is still in surgery but your baby is waiting for you.”

You and Raf followed, Sonny staying back watching Pablo. The doctor pointed out Emma Joy weighting in at 4 ½ pounds, 19 inches long.

“Is she okay? She’s so tiny compared to Pablo when he was born.” Raf whispered with concern.

“She was born earlier Pablo was born at 38 weeks plus girls are always smaller than boys at birth.” you whispered.

“Would you two like to hold her?” a nurse asked.

“Yes please.” Raf whispered.

The two of you followed, the nurse sat Emma in Raf’s arms.

“Mom is in her room, asleep doing great.” the nurse whispered.

“Thank you.” you whispered. 

You both held Emma, and took a few pictures so Sam could see her, before going to check on Sam. You opened the door to her room, immediately being asked, 

“How is Emma?” 

“She’s great, looks like her mami.” Raf whispered. 

You both sat on each side of Sam, Sam laid her head against Raf. 

“Who does she look like, really?” 

You and Raf looked at each other. 

“Don’t lie to me.” Sam pleaded.

“She looks like you, but her hair or eye color must be the bastard that rape you.” Raf said.

Sam looked away. 

“Are they hazel eyes, and blond hair like sand color?” 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, how do you know?” you asked.

“The bastard had blond hair and hazel eyes, I was mostly conscious the whole time.” 

Raf and you looked at each other. 

“How am I going to look at my daughter?” she whispered

“Because she’s yours. Once you see her you’ll love her and who her biological father won’t matter.” Raf said. Inwardly praying that would happen and not what had with Liv and her mother.

About that time the nurse brought Emma in, the nurse moved to hand her to Sam to hold when she held her hands up, the nurse stopped looking concerned.

“I can’t, y/n, Raf you hold her please?” 

Raf and you looked at each other, Raf took Emma and the nurse left. He started cooing, 

“Shh baby girl, papi’s here.” 

It took Sam a few minutes to look over at Raf holding Emma, Raf smiled at her. 

“You wanna look then decide if you want to hold her?” 

Sam nodded, Raf moved to sit on the bed beside her. He leaned back, Sam laid her head on his shoulder looking at her. You moved to the other side of Raf doing the same as Sam. Emma grabbed ahold of Raf’s finger. Raf carefully sat next to Sam. He made sure to hold Emma so she faced Sam. Y/n sat on the other side but by Sam’s legs where there was room. Emma held onto Raf’s finger and blew a sort of raspberry. All three adults laughed delightedly, and Sam leaned nearer.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Years Later**

Raf, you, Sam and the squad were together at the park having a get together. All the kids, Noah,Jesse, Billie, Jaden, Pablo, and Emma were all playing.

“Shouldn’t we be helping?” Sam asked.

The three of you looked over to where Liv, Fin, Amanda, Sonny, Rita, Ken, and Alejandro were all setting out food. 

“We just got off for the summer, they can handle it.” Raf said. 

You chuckled, but Raf got up anyway, followed by Sam so you decided to get up and help out. 

“Papi!!” both Pablo and Emma yelled as they came up to him. 

Pablo looked liked Raf with green eyes and dark hair, Emma looking like Sam more and more everyday. 

“Yes, mija, mijo?” 

“We are hungry!”

“Let’s go get the rest of the kids, then we can eat!” Raf chuckled.

That evening as everyone was sitting around the picnic table talking.

“How’s Emma and Pablo? I don’t get to see them as much as Jesse.” Liv asked.

“Amazing. They are the top two in their grade, both are good. Emma is taking karate, and Pablo is wanting to start dance with Noah.” 

“That’s good, Rafa.”

“Rafa! Pablo! Emma let’s go, we have to be at abuela’s in an hour!” Sam yelled.

“Lucia’s?”

“She just got back from Miami yesterday. She wants to see her grandkids.” Raf smiled. 

On the way over to Lucia’s the kids fell asleep. Raf sat in between them. You were driving, Sam looked at them in the back.

“Are all three asleep?” you asked.

“Yes. Both kids have their head leant against their papi.” 

You pulled up to Lucia’s. The kids woke up, which meant Raf did to, when they started yelling. Sam had ahold of Emma’s hand and you had Pablo’s Raf in the middle holding both yours and Sam’s. The rest of the evening was spent with Lucia followed by a sleepover with abuela for the children, so you, Sam, and Raf could spend some adult time together.


End file.
